Unexpected
by DeBrabant
Summary: Nick is moping on Christmas...so Nat and Schanke decide to do something about it. (Kinda old...)


Hi. Merry Christmas, all!!! This is my little  
addition to the christmas fic, though it is not that  
good and very un-beta read. Anyone can archive, just  
tell me so I can go to your site!  
I don't own anybody (but I am willing to work to get  
them....) , they belong to JP and the TPTB that are  
cruel to them.   
  
Unexpected (1,1)  
by Danii  
  
Nick was moping. It was quite obvious, to both  
his co-workers and everyone else in the precinct.   
Anyone else would be hard-pressed to mope any better  
without special training. The star detective sat at  
his desk, head down, then lifted it every once in a  
while to look at the decorations and sigh. It had to  
be the most depressing thing in the precinct. Schanke  
was about to pull what little hair he had left out of  
his skull.  
"How can anyone be that upset at Christmas?" he  
asked Natalie, who had come over to get some of the  
eggnog that Officer O'Hare had brought.   
"Maybe he's-"  
"Maybe he's what? He's not lonely, I know, because  
I invited him to my house at least five times and he  
refused!" Schanke's hands were unconciously moving  
into a throttling position.  
"Who knows what's wrong with him? Maybe he has  
some sort of bad memories from Christmas?" Nat  
offered, which was probably correct. Then again, Nat  
thought, maybe he's just uncomfortable from the  
religious stuff.  
"Well" Schanke said with a 'humph', "I'm going to  
do something about it this year!!!!" The rotund  
detective's arm shot up in a display of determination  
and Don Schanke left to do God-knows-what.  
"So am I" Natalie whispered, stomping over to  
Nick's desk.   
When she arrived at his desk, Nat tapped on his  
shoulder. The vampire's blonde head rose, with  
agonizing slowness, and he looked at Natalie like a  
kid after he's flushed his goldfish.  
"What do you want?" he asked, the sadness dripping  
from his words.  
Natalie smiled, but the smile had an edge. "Would  
you like a list? Or just the most prominant thing?"  
Nick missed the danger warning in her voice and  
answered "Whatever..."  
"What I would like, Mr. Angst-Meister, is for you  
to stop looking like your dog died and get into the  
spirit of Christmas!! For goodness sake, it's  
tomorrow!"  
"What is Christmas to one who has been lost to God  
and his son for 800 years? What is Christmas to an  
unholy beast, who may never truly love or keep  
friends? What is Christmas to me?"  
And with that, Nick got up and left for home.  
And Nat went to find Schanke.   
  
********************  
  
Nick was moping. The loft was silent and  
unadorned. He sat at his table, still in his clothes  
from yesterday. He looked to the clock and saw that  
it was indeed Christmas by 4 whole hours.   
He hated Christmas. It reminded him more than  
anything else of all he had lost. He could remember,  
when he was mortal, of sitting to Christmas dinner  
with his family, then praying to the God he loved at  
midnight. Nick remembered the joy of his sister that  
one year when he had given her a necklace of wooden  
beads he had made with his knife. And he also  
remembered that it had happened 800 years ago and was  
gone now.   
He no longer had love, or family to share the  
holiday with, so it brought him no joy. Nick finally  
got up from the table, and walked to the fridge. Just  
as he was about to reach for a bottle, he heard  
something outside his window...  
  
Joy to the World  
The Lord is come,  
Let earth receive her king!  
Let every heart,  
Prepare him room!  
And Heav'n and nature sing!  
And Heav'n and nature sing!  
And Heav'n and Heav'n and nature sing!  
  
Mixed in with the joyous song were shouts from two  
familiar voices:  
"Come on, LOUDER, FOLKS! It's gotta go up there and  
all the way through his THICK HEAD!!  
"LOUDER!"  
  
In spite of his somber mood, Nick smiled at Nat  
and Schanke's yelling. The song continued for three  
more verses, then there was silence. Nick walked over  
to the window where the singers were. There was a  
cheer when his head popped out, then Natalie shouted  
up.  
  
"We knew that you had no one to celebrate with,  
Nick, no one to share the love and the joy of the  
Christmas with, so we decided to share it with you!"  
There was a chorus of aggreement.  
"All these people, Nick, came out in the cold at  
four in the morning to wish you a merry christmas! Be  
happy!! We love you, Nick, and want you to know just  
how special you are to us!!"  
Nick didn't say anything, and the crowd sighed  
when they saw him go back into the building. But  
their joy returned when Nick walked out of the garage,  
to much backslapping and hugging.  
"Thank you, guys!!! I really appreciate this!!"  
he shouted over the cheering, "You must be cold, eh?"  
  
There was a chorus of 'yes's.  
"Well, then, let's all head upstairs!"  
The chorus cheered and streamed into garage to the  
elevator and stair. Nick, Nat and Schanke were at the  
head of the throng.  
"Uh, Nick?"   
"Yeah Nat?"  
"That's a nice jesture and all, but how are you  
gonna feed' em?"  
Nick frowned, then pulled out his cell phone.  
"Yes, yes, I'd like a dozen pies, all cheese and  
some garlic bread to go with that, okay?, good,  
fifteen minutes, good, okay." And he closed it.  
Natalie grimaced.  
"Garlic bread?"  
"I'll take it so that Schanke get's his second  
favorite food" Nick replied smiling.  
"Well, Nick" Natalie exclaimed, "All I can say it  
'God Bless Us, Everyone!"  
"Indeed!"  
  
Fin  
**************8  
::grimacing:: Bad, I know, but I had to do something!  
Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! 


End file.
